Demigod YouTubers
This is Percy Jackson (Seaweed Brain), Jason Grace (Lightning Boy), Leo Valdez (Bad Boy Supreme), Piper McLean (Beauty Queen), Annabeth Chase (Wise Girl), Hazel Levesque (Jewel??) and Frank Zhang (Chinese Baby Man) coming to you as the DEMIGOD YOUTUBERS. Don't forget to hit suscribe and comment on our videos! Like with the thumb (you will or we shall hunt you down we are demigods don't mess with us) Selfie Song video #1 *The camera flickers to life, making fuzzy static noises before clearing to reveal a close up of someone's nose. Then the image clears to reveal Percy's face which is extremly close to the camera.* *LISTEN TO THE SELFIE SONG BY THE CHAIN SMOKERS WHEN YOU SEE THIS: LISTEN NOW Percy: OH HEY WE'RE ON NOW *waves his arms at the seven demigods all sitting around a table* Jason: Oh man, we are keeping that in the video. The rules are no editing at all *he grabs a soda and chugs it* Percy: Yeah sure, dude. The ladies are gonna like that. Annabeth: They don't need to like anything! *She stands from her seat, drakon bone knife glinting in her hand* Percy: Uh yeah I'm sorry, I was joking I swear. *he holds up his hands* Annabeth: For someone joking you sound pretty terrified. What did you think I was gonna do? Gut you with my knife? *the words are threatning* Percy: It was a possiblity. *he shrugs* Jason: Yeah, all the ladies are falling for you Percy. *puts a shoulder around Piper* I got my own girl. Piper: And he's a lucky one to have me *smiles and laughs easily* Hazel: *is playing with silverware using her magic and making it poke Frank in the arm gently* Haha! Frank: OW *turns bright red* Leo: Woah, wait up guys *he holds up his hands in a sort of stop that right now gesture* We have a show to do. So can we please do what we were going to do? Nico: *appears from the background* its a terrible idea *mutters* Percy: *takes Nicos hand* Hey man, don't be such a downer. Dance! *starts bouncing like a small child* Nico: *stares at Percy's hand and flushes before storming off* Jason: *Bites his lip then nods to Leo to cue the music* LISTEN NOW *the other demigods look at each other before nodding. The camera goes black then opens up to see Piper sitting at a desk tiredly drawing sketches and sitting with Annabeth* Piper: *she frowns* When Jason was at the table i kept seeing him look at me when he was with that other girl. Annabeth: *She spins in her chair and slams a button on the table and the lighting changes. Percy, Frank and Hazel run out into the room and start dancing. the lights dim and you can see they are wearing neon* Piper: *she swigs a bit of the drink in front of her and stands with a robe around her* Do you think he was doing that to make me jealous? Because he was totally texting me all night last night. '' Annabeth: *Stands from her chair and flips hair over her shoulder* Piper: I just uh I don't know if it's a booty call or not. So like what do you think? Annabeth: *rolls her eyes* Get ova him gurl. Piper: *she scoffs* How did that girl even get in here? Did you see her? She's so short and that dress is so tacky Who wears cheetah? *points at Reyna who is shaking her booty in the next room* Annabeth: It's not even summer, why does the DJ keep on playing Summertime Sadness? *she tilts her head as she listens to the musica and gives a little scoff* Percy hollers in surprise somewhere as he dances, then topples backward into a red punch bowl. Annabeth noticed Leo and Jason stifling their laughs and high fiving in triumph. "That was awesome..." The words are faint but it's Leo's voice. Percy doesn't reappear and Annabeth see's him just lying in the bowl like he's taking a bath. Typical. "Can we go get a soda I really need one." Piper glanced at the soda table longingly. "But first-" she paused and in a flash she had whipped out her iPhone. "LET ME TAKE A SELFIE." "Guys," franks voice from behind the camera. "This video is going to be cut dudes. Low battery." "Leo was supposed to charge it," Percy says calmly from the punch bowl. Piper shuts her compact mirror in annoyance. Annabeth rolls her eyes. Leo: but wait guys. There is a valuable lesson in this. Jason: *nods approvingly* don't spend your time trying to be like others. You are unique and your one of a kind. Percy: SO ROCK THAT SELFIE *mimics air guitar with hands and fingers* Leo: I was going to say there is justice in pushing yor friend into the punch bowl actually but sure. Whatever. TEAM LEO FOR THE WIN BABY Timber video #2 "Check me out!!!" Jason and Percy high five each other as they twerk against the wall. "What the-" Annabeth starts until her eyes land on Nico who is staring at Percy with a strange expression. He bites his lip and walks away slowly. "GIRL YOU CAN WORK IT-" Leo belches out as he swings his legs around underneath him, freestyling. Hazel: We are not doing Whistle by Flo Rida! The disgrace! *her cheeks get all red and she waves her hand in front of her face as if flustered* Frank: *mumbles something from behind camera and holds a thumbs up to the crew* Cuing music, guys. Positions! Percy: *sprints away to the left* Jason: *turns around and puts a top hat over his head while nodding really slow* Leo: *thrusts one hip out and rests hand on top* IT'S GOING DOWN Piper: *She's standing under a spotlight with her back turned dramatically unmoving* Annabeth: *sighs* I'm yelling Timber.... Percy: YOU BETTA MOVE Jason: YOU BETTA DANCE Piper: *strikes a pose then turns with a hair flip* LETS MAKE A NIGHT YOU WON'T REMEMBER I'LL BE THE ONE YOU WON'T FORGET *winks* Jason: *drools and collapses* Percy: *winces* Hey man.... psst! *kicks him* Heh.... *goes on to the next line and kicks Jason's limp body out of the camera's view* OOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Leo: *grins sexily* Percy: *rapping intensely* The bigger they are, the harder they fall These big-iddy boys are dig-gidy dogs I have 'em like Miley Cyrus, clothes off Twerking in their bras and thongs, timber Face down, booty up, timber That's the way we like to–what?–timber I'm slicker than an oil spill She say she won't, but I bet she will, timber Swing your partner round and round End of the night, it's going down One more shot, another round End of the night, it's going down Swing your partner round and round End of the night, it's going down One more shot, another round End of the night, it's going down *****Music stops********* Annabeth: Stop stop stop. Frank: *nods from behind the camera, the view shakes as he does* Annabeth: This song is so messed up. What the ''he- '' Percy: But Annabeth! It's okay, we don't mean it. It's just fun *grins and flashes a thumbs up sign* Leo: *grabs someone from behind the curtain and clears throat loudly* GUEST STAR FREAKS Calypso: *swings into the room* Whee! Leo: SWING YO PARTNER ROUND AND ROUND- Annabeth: STOP! Percy: *sighs* Frank: Well... um. That's video 2. *turns the camera toward him.* Sorry guys. uh... next one will be full. We'll find a good song next time.... Annabeth: Hellla yeah! Piper: *frowns and then slaps Jason across the face* Jason! *throws water on his face then drags him off stage* Percy: *smiles adorably before yelling* Night awesome viewers! Next time is gonna be EPIC! Frank: *grumbles behind camera* sure it will... ---Camera goes dark--- I'M READY!!!!!!!! Jason: aw yeahhhhh Leo: *listene to music* this is my jam Annabeth: ... '''WORK IN PROGRESS' Category:Bree 5678 Category:Fanfiction Category:Comedy fic Category:Work in progress